


Misadventures in Dragon Slaying

by narrshaddaa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aurelia is fed up, Gen, Mild Language, Miraak is a dick, Name-Calling, Soul Stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrshaddaa/pseuds/narrshaddaa
Summary: She was really starting to hate that man.Or: Miraak steals a dragon soul and Aurelia is not amused.





	Misadventures in Dragon Slaying

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah this is my first fic i've posted on any site like this in. years and years it's really dumb and short and i was only going to post it on tumblr but the formatting was giving me hell so shurg emoji here we are.

The air in Solstheim was never still. Between the falling ash from Red Mountain in the south and the blustering winds and snow in the north, the disturbance went almost unnoticed. Aurelia halted in the sparse cover of the trees around her as the distinct beating of large wings began to shift the the falling of the snow around her.

She drew her bow, nocking an arrow silently as she listened to discern the direction from which the dragon was approaching. She had not yet been seen for which she was grateful. She never liked to face her enemies head on; always sticking to the shadows at a distance to strike precise and quick with several well placed arrows before an enemy even knew where she was. It was a harder feat with dragons, for they had the advantage of flight and raw power, but she could handle it. She’d sent the final blow through the World Eater’s eye after all.

_ There. _ Circling just overhead now, likely scoping a prey of his own was her mark. She aimed towards the sky, pulling back the bowstring as she got the lead on the dragon. 

She fired.

The roar of indignation brought a small smirk of triumph to her face. She was nothing if not proud of her marksmanship. Which she should be, as she was absolutely miserable with a blade and any sort of offensive magic and it was the only form of weapon she had aside from her Thu’um. She fired another arrow before bolting from her cover, making her way towards a new cluster of growth. Dragonfire reigned down on the place where she’d been standing only moments before, the heat of it warming the leather of her armor on her back. She slid into cover and drew quickly, firing another arrow towards the angry dragon, this time her shot going just a breath too wide of it’s mark. She swore under her breath as the dragon circled around to her new position. 

Aurelia fired again, arrow finding purchase that time before she dove into a practiced roll as the dragon shouted another stream of fire towards her position.  _ ‘Alright, you. Time to take you out of the sky.’ _

Reaching within herself, Aurelia called upon the Words of Power that would bring the dragon down to her level. If she did this right, the fight would be over in a matter of moments. She craned her neck upwards and shouted, the power pulsing through her body and very soul as she released it towards the dragon. She could taste the fear as the dragon roared when her shout hit it. Mortality was such an ugly thing and something a dragon would never think to fear; Dragonrend proved them wrong.

The earth shook as the dragon landed, off balance. Aurelia acted quickly, sprinting forward and firing quickly to further distract the stunned dragon. She only had a small window of opportunity to execute her plan properly, and that relied on getting up close and personal with the beast’s snout. She reached within again, shouting a wave of force at the creature, just enough to keep it stunned as she closed the distance. As it shook itself back into focus, it was too late. Aurelia slid to a stop on one knee, drawing back and firing into the dragon’s maw as it opened its mouth to retaliate against its attacker. The ebony arrow tip ripped through flesh and bone and the dragon fell still.

Aurelia rose from her kneeling position, breath labored slightly from the duel. She brushed off the snow that had stuck to her armor when she had tumbled through it previously. She stepped away, surveying her kill and gaging whether any of the arrows that protruded from it’s scales were salvageable or not.

An ethereal shimmer in the air gave him away before Miraak’s form appeared beside her fresh kill, paying her no mind as he examined the dragon himself for several long moment. Aurelia readied her bow in an instant, stepping around the dragon’s head for a better line of sight towards the other Dragonborn. When he turned his masked countenance toward her she could almost feel the arrogance and contempt rolling off the other Dragonborn. She fired the arrow through his skull, only for it to land in the snow bank behind him.

“A sloppy end for such a creature as this,” he sneered. He was mocking her yet again. She didn’t draw another arrow, instead she set her jaw and stared defiantly at the man. “It takes a strong will to command a dragon’s soul. Perhaps,” he tilted his head, looking down at her, “you are not as strong as you think.” Miraak turned his masked face away from her with an amused chortle and Aurelia felt her stomach drop.

“No,” she muttered. The dragon’s skin began to smolder and dissipate in the way she’d become intimately familiar with in the past months, though already she could tell the soul would not be hers.  _ Unbelievable. _ “Hey, no!”

All that work to bring the thrice blasted thing down, only for Miraak to swoop in at the end and steal it’s soul right out from under her. Miraak only laughed in response as she began to stalk towards his form. His arms raised as if in challenge as he absorbed the full strength of the soul’s power.

Perhaps she had become arrogant in her time spent unchallenged as the sole Dragonborn, or perhaps the thief turned hero didn’t like to have something she had considered hers and hers alone stolen from her so blatantly, but the blood in her veins began to boil. She would not prove inferior to a relic from a past long gone – certainly not to  _ him _ .

_ “You dick!” _ Aurelia threw her bow down beside her and swung for the smug looking mask, but he had already gone in a burst of light and energy before her fist could connect. Not that it would have done any good – she knew full well her fist would have gone through him – but it would have made her feel better regardless. His echoed spoke softly in her mind as she stepped into the empty space where he once stood.

_ “One step closer to my return, Dragonborn.” _

She was really beginning to hate that man.


End file.
